Les fleurs de l'amour ::KATTUN::
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Kame veut quitter le groupe, mais Ueda n'est pas du même avis. Toujours aussi timide notre cher Tatsuya se tait au détriment de ses sentiments.


Titre: La fleur de l'amour (Ai no Hana)

Rating: K.

Disclaimer: Ueda & Kame ne sont pas à moi, snif =/

Pairing : Ueda X Kame

Note de l'auteur : Ma première sur des Johnny's :D... J'avais envie de faire un pairing différent, le Akame c'est bien, mais faut changer un peu =). Les paroles sont tirer de la chanson « Ai no hana », des KAT-TUN (bien sûr ! ).

P. S : J'espère que ça vous plaira, laisser moi une tite review please :-)

P.S 2 : Puis, j'oublie, Bonne Lecture =).

Ueda X Kame.

« _Comme tout le temps, écoutant la pluie et le déchirement  
Comme tout le temps, assis seul dans un coin feuilletant un livre  
Il y a de la peur pour le futur, que je ne peux pas voir  
Que quelqu'un m'enlace. Je veux juste être aimé_ »

Ueda, allonger sous un cerisier, ferma son livre d'un geste vif. Le cœur serrer, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il n'arrivait pas à lire, puisque beaucoup trop de chose était arriver ces temps si. Des choses plus ou moins tristes, qui avait plongé son âme dans un gouffre. La décente était longue, interminable, et le gouffre, visiblement sans fond. Ueda essuya ses larmes et ferma les yeux. Quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez, probablement une fleur de cerisier. Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol. Une démarche léger et assurer, des pas qu'ils reconnaitraient entre tous, la venu de l'être qu'il redoutait tant... Et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie, que cette personne le prenne dans ses bras, l'étreigne le plus fort possible... Quitte à en mourir le souffle coupé, il voulait plus que tout sentir son corps contre le sien. Pouvoir pleurer sur son épaules, lui faire part de ce que son cœur vivait. Lui raconter comment ce violent amour lui mettait le cœur en miette, mélangeait la moindre de ses émotions, lui retournait l'estomac. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la souffrance de cet amour, puisque Ueda savait pertinemment que ces sentiments ne serrait jamais réciproque, il aimait se dire que la souffrance était bonne … C'était surement la chose la plus masochiste à penser, mais Ueda ne savait plus quoi croire, et son cerveau était totalement déconnecter de la réalité.

- Tatsu-chan ? Tu dors ?

« Laisse moi, ne parle plus, ta voix m'empêche de réfléchir »

Le jeune homme s'accroupit au côté de Ueda et eu un grand sourire, il croyait réellement que le chanteur dormais. Il dégagea quelques mèches du visage de Tatsuya, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Gomen, Tatsu-chan, Gomen …

« _Ces morceaux d'amour,  
Pour les empêcher de s'échapper, de créé des bouleversement, je les étreindraient fort avec mes deux mains.  
Même les saisons passent comme ça, et je ne peux pas oublier cette gentillesse. _»

« Stop, cesse de t'excuser, il fait que tu t'en aille, tu dois t'en aller … et mes sentiments n'y changeront plus rien, laisse moi fermer mon cœur à double tour, et jeter la clef, tenter d'oublier, mais ne sois plus gentil, avec moi, sinon, je pourrais bien renoncer à toutes mes résolutions. »

Ueda continua de faire mine de dormir, il savait que Kamenashi ne s'était toujours pas en aller. Il dégageait un halo de gentillesse, et Ueda le sentait toujours présent. Il n'y avait définitivement plus rien a faire, Kazuya ne voulait visiblement pas le laisser seul... Tatsuya ne put retenir une larme, s'en était trop, son ami, la remarqua et se pencha donc sur Ueda. Il souffla doucement sur la larme et avec son pouce, l'essuya.

« _Je me souviens encore de ce soleil, légèrement éclatant  
Il m'enveloppait doucement, juste comme des pétales de fleur dansant._

Ce chemin, ce paysage, les couleurs ne changeront jamais  
Une innocente douce brise qui caresse ma joue »

Ueda ouvrit ses yeux, rencontrant ceux de Kazuya. Le visage de son ami lui paraissait beaucoup trop près. Les larmes continuèrent de couler le long des joues de Tatsuya, et Kamenashi, comme pour tenter de soigner les blessures de son ami, sourit... sourit. Sous ses larmes salée apparut alors un second sourire. Bravant la souffrance, Ueda se permit de le lui offrir. Le visage de Kazuya s'illumina alors...

- J'aime tant te voir sourire.

Ce fut quasiment un murmure, mais Ueda l'entendit quand même. Kame avait-il décider de penser sa plaie ? Sans même savoir le mal qui rongeait son ami ?

« _Je lève les yeux au ciel, _

_Mon cœur est volé par les innombrable nuages,_

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir été fait pour sourire en étant éclairé par le soleil frais_. »

Kamenashi se coucha aux côtés de Ueda. Regardant les nuages défilés dans le ciels, Ueda porta sa main à ses lèvres, les touchant, constatant qu'il souriait belle et bien … depuis si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arriver. L'envie d'être seul avec Kazuya se réalisant enfin, Ueda sentit s'épanouir en lui, comme une soudaine confiance et il eu alors le courage de glisser sa main dans celle de son ami. Kamenashi surpris, sursauta légèrement, mais par la suite, resserra l'emprise qu'il avait désormais sur la main de Tatsuya.

« _ Sur le chemin des cerisiers fleuries où nous avons marcher une fois,_

_je tiens ta mains ainsi que mes sentiments inchangés pour toi,_

_avec les sourires habituels et la chaleur habituelle,_

_parce que le temps ne se ré-obscurcirait pas._ »

« Ne lâche plus ma main, pitié Kazuya, ne part pas … J'ai changer d'avis, tu te dois de rester... »

Doucement Kamenashi desserra la pression qu'il exerçait sur la main de son ami, et les délias. Le sourire de Ueda s'effaça net. Kamenashi se leva.

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille …

« Oserait tu me laisser là, comme ça ? Après m'avoir offert le contact de ta peau contre la mienne ? ».

Kamenashi tendit sa main à Ueda pour l'aider à se lever. Tatsuya regarda l'autre s'éloigner, son cœur ne put se contenir plus longtemps et explosa. Ce ne fut plus de simple larme, mais de gros sanglot qui jaillirent des yeux de Ueda.

« _Les fleurs du cerisier de l'amour,_

_Se dispersant dans ma poitrine, je suis sur qu'elles ne refleurirons pas_.»

Kamenashi se retourna alors et saisit la manche de Ueda pour l'attirer contre lui. Il scella avec douceur ses lèvres à celle de son ami, y mettant tout son amour pour rassurer Tatsuya.

- Tatsu-chan … ne pleure plus...

Ueda eu du mal à articuler les trois mots qu'il voulait lui dire depuis si longtemps... mais il fut devancer.

- Je t'aime, Tatsu-chan !

Kazuya pris le visage de son amant en coupe et l'embrassa à nouveau, passant délicatement sa langue contre ses lèvres. Tatsuya répondit au baiser et l'approfondit. Même s'il était surpris par la révélation de Kame, il n'en fut pas moins heureux.

- Mais tu n'es pas censé quitter le groupe ?

- Jamais je ne te quitterais, toi, Tatsu-chan....

Il l'enlaça le plus fort possible, lui faisant sentir qu'il n'avait jamais souhaiter être loin de lui... Et que bien au contraire, il désirait plus que tout marcher à ses côtés. Kamenashi mis fin à leur étreinte et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami. Ils partirent tout deux, marchant sur les pétales de cerisiers, avançant sur leur chemin.

« _J'irais et remarcherais sur ce chemin un jour, _

_et j'espère qu'elle refleurirons_. »


End file.
